Lost Without You
by Radiant Dreams
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night? On Hiatus.
1. Enemies

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure**

Chapter 1

_You fight, I fight. You win, I lose. You boast, and I try to point out how you cheated. Maybe one day, we can truly be friends._

"Neji, I need an overview, please. Over," Sasuke said into the walkie-talkie.

"Captain, My group, Troop A, is now advancing into the western part of the enemy. The enemy has sent one troop to battle with it. Troop C, Shino's group, needs help on the eastern side, and Troop B, Gaara's group is doing well in the middle. Over."

"Is Shikamaru ready for backup with D and E? Over."

"All ready. Over."

"Thank you, Neji. Over."

Sasuke smirked from his spot on top of the tree, scanning the battle. Small hand-made catapults were sending small stones over into Naruto's army. The clanging of wooden swords was heard over all the battle cries. But overall, it looked like Sasuke was winning.

"Ha. I'll teach the idiot never to mess with me again," he muttered, then he called into his walkie-talkie, "Shikamaru, I need your help. Over."

"So? Over."

"I'd like you to send half of Troop D for backup at Troop C."

"Whatever. Over."

"Thanks. And how d'you think the battle's going? Over."

"Great. Our plan did work after all. We should try attacking head-on more. Over."

"Thank you, Shikamaru. Over."

"Never you mind, Sasuke. Over."

Sasuke sighed. Time to add some fun in. He contacted Gaara, who was in charge of the catapults.

"Oi, Gaara. Do you think it's time for us to add some eggs into the mix?"

Naruto's side, on the other hand, was…chaos. He didn't take as much time as Sasuke did to plan out the battle, so his army wasn't ready at all when Sasuke decided to do a full-on charge. He'd expected a bit-by-bit battle, so now they had numerous people with the Medical Unit. Sakura, Ino and Hinata were busy tending to the injured while Temari and TenTen sorted out the medicine.

They'd decided not to use their ninja skills and jutsus at all in this battle…just a plain battle with simple weapons. The object of the battle was simple: capture the captain.

"Captain, we're having problems at Troop A," Kankuro reported.

"Captain, we need help on Troop B or else we're getting creamed!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Oi, Naruto, some help here would be nice," Choji said while watching over Troop C and eating potato chips.

"Oh god. Naruto, we need backup at Troop D! Troop D alert! Troop D alert! Troop-"

"All right, all right, I get it!" Naruto exclaimed out of frustration. He'd promised himself to fight with all his might and that he'd win the battle. He really couldn't afford loosing this one, it'd be his 5th in a row! Sasuke would _certainly_ go around and say it to his face every five seconds.

But before he could give any commands, Kiba reported in saying that Troop B had failed, and he was on his way to the treehouse where Naruto was hiding to protect him. After a few minutes, Choji had also reported in stating the same fact, along with Rock Lee and Kankuro a second later.

Oh well. He'd lost, fair and square, and now he was just going to hope his four friends would fight off the armies. But even though they were all skillful, he knew they couldn't take on all 5 of Sasuke's troops at once.

There was one simple fact running through his brain: I've lost, I've lost, I've lost, I've lost.

And that's when the eggs started aiming for him.

Naruto sat tied up in Sasuke's treehouse, with a smirking raven standing in front of him. He had egg whites all over his hair, and smudged into his clothes. His mom was gonna kill him after this.

"Well, well, I'll say it's another win," Sasuke said triumphantly, marking it up onto his tally chart. "For this month, it's 5 to nothing. It's your fault, idiot, since I told you not to mess with me."

"You went too far with it this time, Sasuke. Sakura said some injuries might take a couple months to heal. Families would _not _like that," Naruto said quietly. "They're gonna blame it on you, mostly, since you invented the stupid catapults and –"

"And you were too dumb to even think of it, yes, thank you, Naruto. Now, let's make it clear that _you_ declared a war with me first, and I just went on with it to protect myself."

Naruto frowned. He couldn't argue with that. "But you're gonna have a nice beating when you get home," he said lamely.

Sasuke snorted. "Like you aren't?"

Naruto stayed silent, knowing what was coming.

"All right, winner takes all. Hand over the money, loser," Sasuke ordered, holding out his hand. Reluctantly, Naruto handed over $70 into Sasuke's outstretched hand.

Grinning, Sasuke counted all the ten-dollar bills, and nodded to Naruto. "Thank you. I hope you're father's gonna beat you into a coma," he said, and left with his four teammates to collect their army and head on home.

Naruto, on the other hand, opened the treehouse door, and faced a bunch of complaints and lectures on how they'd lost. Everybody was mad at him, but he knew it'd wear off sooner or later.

After a sad evening, he arrived home, and tried to sneak upstairs without his parents noticing.

To his surprise, it actually worked and he flopped down on his bed, thinking of Sasuke. Sasuke was beautiful, no doubt, and had a feminine look to him. Even though Naruto fought with him all the time, and argued with him, he still had a strange feeling for Sasuke.

A feeling he hadn't yet recognized.

Maybe it was love.

Or maybe it was just friendship.

**Thanks for reading! I'm going to try to stick with my 3 stories for now to work on, and record my new ideas instead of start on them, which I have a habit of doing.**

**-Izzy**

Sasuke's friends: Neji (A), Shika (D, E –backups), Shino (C), Gaara (D, catapults)

Naruto's friends: Choji (C), Kiba (B), Kankuro (A), Rock Lee (D)


	2. Hate

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure**

***Sasuke and Naruto are around 12 years old in this.**

Chapter 2

_I hate you so much that I love you._

Sasuke sat in the living room doing an essay when his father came in. He'd just finished cleaning himself off after his little fight with Naruto.

"Sasuke, remember that your cousin's birthday is tomorrow, and she'll be having a party. I'd like you to wear the suit you wore this morning."

Sasuke's eyes widened. This morning, he'd worn the suit only because his father had forced him to for a meeting with the clan they were supposed to go to. After that, he'd lied that he needed to pick up something from the market, but he'd gone to meet with Naruto instead and got the suit all dusty and disgusting.

But how could he get the suit clean by tomorrow morning? And to top it off, Sasuke liked his cousin Akira. She was damn pretty, and matched his personality. And most of all…she liked him back. But Sasuke didn't know that.

What he did know, though, was that if he dared wear the suit to the party, his father would kill him and Akira would never even think of being near him.

"I…uh…sure."

Fugaku frowned. "Is everything okay, Sasuke?"

"O-of course." Sasuke forced out a laugh, and rubbed the back of his head. After Fugaku left, he raced upstairs to Itachi's room, and caught his brother polishing one of his blades.

"Do you understand the word 'knock', Sasuke?" Itachi asked, irritated, and stopped polishing.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but can I borrow your –"

"If you got your suit dirty again, it's not my problem."

"But—"

"Sasuke, use some common sense. I'm taller than you, and even if I lend to you, what will I wear? So stop bothering me and just go tell father," Itachi said, and returned to polishing. He raised an eyebrow at the younger. "Or are you too much of a wimp?"

Sasuke marched angrily into his room, and shut the door. He turned on his phone, and called Neji.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, Neji."

_"Oh, Sasuke! You should've seen Uzumaki's face when we left."_

"Yeah, we did a great job. Our 5th win in a row," he said quickly. "Anyway, you know how I had to wear my suit today at the battle?"

_"Yeah, did your dad kill you or what?"_

"He's going to. Will you lend me one of yours?"

_"Anytime. I'll come by later and drop it off. Why?"_

"I'm going to Akira's birthday party."

_"Ooh…you gonna kiss her this time?"_

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'll probably freak out before I even get close to her."

_"Sounds like something Uzumaki would do."_

"Sakura's gonna kill him if he dared to kiss her," Sasuke laughed.

_"I gotta go. Bye Sasuke."_

Sasuke turned off his phone and flopped onto his bed. Whew. But before he could relax, the door opened.

"Sasuke, were you with Uzumaki again?"

"N-no."

"Don't you lie with me. I have important matters to take care of, so I can't take care of you now, but if you try it again, I'm not going to let you go this easily."

"But why?"

"Haven't I told you? What happens if you get into some kind of trouble? It'll ruin our reputation, and if Naruto gets hurt, his parents could report us and we'd have quite a fight. I don't want to be fighting with a professional, Sasuke."

Sasuke just glared.

"I also saw your suit in the laundry basket." Oh no. "I can't believe you'd lie to me, Sasuke, and do something so careless. You're grounded for six months, understand?"

Sasuke nodded angrily, and Fugaku left. He knew arguing with his father would do him no good, and only make it worse. Lying down on his bed he stared at the ceiling.

_Stupid Naruto, stupid Naruto. I can't believe he got me grounded for half a year, that idiot. Well at least I got my seventy dollars._

Naruto trudged home after a disappointing day, hoping his uncle Iruka wouldn't ask him about the battle. Naruto, on the other hand, had told Iruka every little detail about the upcoming battle, and how he'd planned to prepare for it. But now that he'd lost, he wished he hadn't said anything.

But sure enough, Iruka came bursting out of his room as soon as Naruto stepped into the house with thousands of questions awaiting him.

"How'd it go? Did you teach the damn Uchiha a lesson—woah! What happened to your clothes?" Iruka asked, staring at the egg-covered boy.

The Uchihas and Uzumakis didn't have a good relationship, since the heads of their clans (Fugaku and Minato) were both the top lawyers in town. They always competed for money and fame, so naturally the boys weren't the best of friends.

Naruto had learned when he was younger that Sasuke wasn't a person to befriend. In fact, other relatives in the clan had told Naruto that Sasuke was an evil, stuck-up jerk that needed a good beating from time to time.

"No…" Naruto said quietly, and dragged himself upstairs sadly. But before he reached the top, a deep, commanding voice rang out.

"Naruto, were you with the Uchiha again?" Minato asked from the kitchen.

"Y-yeah."

"Haven't I told you not to bother him? If anything happens to him, Fugaku will report us, and then what would we do? I do not want to argue with a professional, Naruto. And think about our reputation!"

"Hmph. Fine."

"Good. I won't let you off as easily next time, so behave your—" Minato stopped in mid-sentence as he laid his eyes on Naruto. "Oh my god! What did you do?! Why were you out in your dress pants and what happened with your hair?"

Naruto wanted to argue that he didn't have a choice since his mom had _insisted _to wash everything over the weekend, but thought better of it. "I'm sorry. I'll go take a shower."

"You're grounded for six months straight, understand me?"

Naruto's eyes widened. He had a habit of going out in the evening to meet with friends and compete with Sasuke, but how could he do that now?

"No way."

"Fine. Seven months. Better?"

Naruto just glared and went up to the washroom and changed. Ten minutes later, after his shower, he laid down on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

_I can't believe I lost to such a jerk. Stupid Sasuke. I can't believe he pushed me into staying home for seven whole months. I'm gonna freak out of boredom after a day of being stuck in this stinking mansion._

And both boys fell asleep with the same thought: _I'm gonna make him pay._

I hope you liked that chapter. It was typed up in a hurry since I'm going out after a few minutes, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.

**Please review and any ideas would be welcome.**

**As always, thx for reading,**

**-Izzy**


	3. Brothers

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure**

* * *

**Note: I'm mixing this with 'Black and Yellow', but the title will still be the same. The story will still continue under 'Lost Without You'. I'm putting 'Black and Yellow' on hold for now since I might want to continue it later.**

* * *

Chapter 3

_A friend is a brother who was once a bother, a brother who shared your childhood memories and knows all of your secrets and dreams._

Sasuke sat curled up on his bed, trying to read a book his friend had recommended at the library, but he couldn't focus. It was midnight already, but he didn't feel like sleeping.

Suddenly, a tap on the window was heard. He walked over and opened it, peeking outside. Neji stood on the sidewalk, holding a stone in his hand.

"What are you, deaf? I tried calling you until all your neighbors even heard, and after that I had to resort to throwing stones?" he whispered.

"I…I wasn't paying attention," Sasuke replied rather lamely. "Sorry."

Sasuke came downstairs and Neji gave him his suit.

"Hope you don't freak out tomorrow at Akira's party," Neji laughed as he waved goodbye and headed off home. Sasuke threw the suit onto his bed, and decided to think of some way to leave the house without his parents knowing.

Sasuke ran quickly through the forest, not daring to look behind him. He'd tried a transportation jutsu at first, which he was still trying to master, but he'd only managed to get into the kitchen with part of his hand missing. Worst of all, his father sensed the sudden use of chakra in the house, and he had to teleport back into his room.

After a long talk about how he shouldn't be leaving the house at all at night, Sasuke managed to sneak out by roaming the hallways. He always had a talent for sneaking up on people without making a sound, since his body was flexible and feminine-like.

In his haste, he crashed into another boy as he turned the corner of an alley. A bright flash of orange, then bam!

"Watch where you're going, you—"

Naruto stared blankly at the raven, who was rubbing his head painfully. Sasuke was also surprised with Naruto's appearance.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, frowning.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Sasuke questioned.

All thoughts of being angry with one another was lost.

"I…I'm going to visit Akira since her birthday's tomorrow."

Sasuke snorted. "At midnight? Do you have a death wish or something? You know how she is when she doesn't have at least seven hours of rest a day."

"Four is good enough for me. Fine, I was lying, but what are _you_ doing here, then?"

Sasuke smirked. "So your dad grounded you too?"

Naruto blinked. "I'm surprised you're still here and not at the hospital with a coma."

"C'mon, give my dad some credit. At least he can hit bulls-eye at target practice instead of your dad."

"Look, you can insult me all you want but you will _not _say anything about my dad."

Sasuke laughed. "Like that time I was five and I threw a cupcake straight into his face after you pushed me into a chair?"

"Your dad was literally killing you in front of everybody until Akira's father decided to step up," Naruto chuckled.

"And the time Itachi fought with Konohamaru because he thought that he "abused and possibly harassed my little brother"!" I said, imitating Itachi's voice. **(A/N: Konohamaru is Naruto's older brother in this—it's kinda hard to imagine, though ^^)**

"I punched him in the face and I ended up in the hospital," Naruto said proudly. "At least I actually managed to hit him at six, unlike you."

"You only punched him before he could react when Konohamaru pressed him up into the wall." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"So how'd you sneak out?"

"Transportation jutsu, and a bit of just sneaking around. I bet you were thinking of Sakura in your sleep and tumbled out of the open window beside your bed while dreaming of hugging her."

"You dream of Akira in your sleep."

"No—"

"Don't deny it."

"Why are you avoiding my question?"

As if on cue, Minato appeared, furious, beside Naruto who was rubbing his head.

"I…uh…tried one of those 'Kurenai asked you to meet her at the park' jokes on him."

Minato was secretly in love with Kurenai, and thought about her all the time. The only people who knew of it were Naruto and Sasuke, people he _thought _he could trust. But luckily for him, neither of them had time from their 'busy schedule' (which consisted of listing ways to embarrass one another in public) to break their promise.

"Just let him off this time, Mr. Uzumaki. I…uh…thought of the idea," Sasuke said, trying to defend Naruto.

Minato stared at Sasuke, but knew he couldn't hurt the young Uchiha or he'll have to deal with Fugaku later.

"Hmph," he said simply and teleported away in a poof of smoke.

"Why'd you stick up for me?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"I…just don't want to see you limping with a sore butt tomorrow at Akira's party and embarrassing me. She knows we always meet each other."

In truth, Sasuke felt a little protective of Naruto, even though he loved to annoy and hurt him. He felt like Naruto was like a little brother to him.

**Good enough chapter? I hope I can get the next one up by tomorrow, but I'll have to see if we're going out anywhere. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Btw, I am trying to get one story done first, so I've chosen this story to finish. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thx for reading,**

**Izzy**


	4. Competitions

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure

**It's snowing today so I might have more time to update since we're not going anywhere. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, so…**

Chapter 4

_Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend._

Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other in the middle of the fields. They were both sneaking out of the house in hope of finding a competition or battle to participate in.

"I've got one," Shikamaru suggested. "Our team will give you guys twenty minutes to find a hiding place in the forests. Once we find you, we can battle or you can just let yourself be willingly captured. After 30 minutes, if we have captured everybody in your team, we win. Otherwise, you win."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Good enough. What's the prize?"

Sasuke thought hard. "The loser has to pretend to be the winner and stay in the winner's house whenever the winner wants to go out at night for seven months."

"So kind of like the winner's not grounded?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. So go! I'll time you guys!"

Naruto, Choji, Kiba, Kankuro, and Lee took off in opposite directions, while Sasuke set the timer up on his watch.

"While they hide, let's think," Shikamaru said. "What's the most reasonable hiding place in the forest?"

"There's a cave at the northern edge. It has many passageways and you can easily get lost," Gaara replied. "So?"

"Think about who would go there. They're not so stupid that they'll all hide in the same place, so who do you think would think of hiding in there?" Shikamaru asked.

"Somebody with a simple mind and knows the place quite well," Neji said.

"A simple mind?" Gaara asked.

"Look…if you're gonna hide, hide someplace we don't know. When we think of hiding places, the cave comes up first, so we'll definitely search there," Neji explained.

"I'd say Kiba," Sasuke suggested.

"Why not Choji? He doesn't think about plans seriously," Shino asked.

"Because Kiba trains Akamaru there. He'll go in first, and then he'll command Akamaru to find him using his sense of smell," Shikamaru explained, agreeing with Sasuke. "I'm in Choji's team, and I know that he's not that stupid. He knows he'll get lost in a cave like that. I think he's with Kiba."

"So Kiba will probably know the place inside out. He'll know all the best hiding places in the cave," Neji said. "Very well. Three more to go."

"Lee and Kankuro are pretty smart. They'll find someplace we aren't sure about," Shikamaru murmured, thinking.

"Don't worry about them," Shino said. "I knew they'd be hard to find, so I put insects on them. They're both in the west. If I had time, I'd place one on Naruto and Choji too."

"Good job, Shino. Which leaves Naruto. Naruto will _think _he's got the best hiding place in the world. But I don't think he knows somewhere we don't know. I've trained with him, and he never even knew there was a cave," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes. "If I know him well enough, he'll probably show up right now to prove that he can beat the four of us and—"

As if on cue, three kunai were thrown at Sasuke, who dodged them casually, and Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke.

"I'll take on all of you guys and beat you to a pulp. Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed. _I'll show Sakura I'm better than Sasuke! She'll come begging me to marry her, _Naruto thought, smirking.

"Time's up!" Sasuke said, glancing at his clock.

Neji sighed. The jerk. "All right. How about this. Shikamaru, you take on Naruto since you're pretty smart. Think of some way to defeat him easily, and meet me in the entrance of the cave. I'll search for Choji with you. Shino, you lead Sasuke and Gaara to Kankuro and Lee."

The whole team agreed on this plan, and Neji, Sasuke, Gaara and Shino set off in different directions, leaving Shikamaru with Naruto.

The game was on!

**Well, hope that was interesting. I'll try to update sometime today.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Izzy**


	5. Himeka

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure or Romance**

Chapter 5

_There are people we meet in life that make everything seem magical. Cherish them._

After 20 minutes of determined searching, Sasuke's team found all of Naruto's team except Kiba and Choji. Naruto had made it hard with Shikamaru, which delayed Neji's search. Shikamaru later handed Naruto over to Sasuke, who watched over him while battling Kankuro. Kankuro was easy to find and capture. While Shino distracted him with his insects at work, Gaara and Sasuke snuck up behind him and captured him with sand. Lee put up quite a fight, but three against one wasn't an easy match to win.

Neji and Shikamaru searched through the tunnels, being lead by Neji's byakugan. But no matter how hard they'd search, how many times they split up, Kiba was nowhere to be found. Frustrated, Shikamaru sent out two bursts of chakra in hope that Sasuke, Gaara, and Shino could finish up quickly and come over to help them.

But the three ninjas were already heading towards the cave with their three captives following. When they finally found the entrance, Shino used his insects to locate Shikamaru and Neji. After a while of dodging through tunnels, they finally found their two friends.

"Any luck? We've only got five minutes left," Sasuke said.

"Wait…I think my insects found one," Shino said, closing his eyes and concentrating. He led the way down a series of holes and tunnels and just as they turned a corner, ran into Choji.

"Oh, it's you guys. Anybody find my spare bag of chips? I lost it somewhere here…" Choji muttered.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "So they weren't together. Come with us, Choji, I don't need you getting lost."

While they continued their search for Kiba, Naruto was staring at his clock. Five…four…three…two…

"Time's up, you people! And I'm free now, right, _Sasuke_?"

"Where's Kiba?" Sasuke asked, the slightest bit worried. Would Kiba get lost in here? For now, he didn't really want to think about staying in Naruto's house impersonating him.

"How would I know?"

"Guys! Guys! Look what I found!" came Kiba's voice behind them. They turned a few corners, and arrived at a hole dug deep into the ground. It was big enough for only one person to jump through at a time. If you looked carefully enough, you could see a ladder.

The nine kids descended down the ladder, and arrived at a carved out hallway. At the end of the hallway was Kiba. He was pointing towards a circle with burnt out twigs and some stones. Also at the end of the hallway were a thin blanket covered with holes, and a book.

"It looks like somebody lives here," Sasuke muttered, picking up the book. On the front cover was the name _Himeka _in perfect handwriting. Despite everything in the…room, the notebook was expensive-looking and pretty.

Flipping the pages, Sasuke found out that it contained drawings. They were beautiful drawings of Japanese people, mostly handsome boys. A few of them were drawings of a cute teenage girl who was very pretty.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed as he flipped through the pictures.

"It might be private," Sasuke said, snatching it from his hands and putting it back on the floor. "Who knows if the person wants us to see it."

"That person draws amazing! And if that girl in there is her, I swear I'm gonna get her to marry me," Naruto said dreamily.

"So you're giving up on Sakura?" Neji asked. "C'mon, let's go."

"Damn it, damn it, we're late, Naruto, late! My dad's gonna kill me!" Sasuke said, rushing through the forest as quick as he could with Naruto following behind.

As soon as he arrived home, he threw himself into his room, slipped on Neji's suit, grabbed the present, and rushed to Akira's house just in time to see Naruto half-running half-walking up the stairs.

Greeting Akira politely, he entered to see his father glaring at him by the refreshments table. Gulping, he walked over and got himself a drink.

"Where were you, Sasuke? Can you take care of yourself and at least be on time?" Fugaku demanded angrily.

"I'm sorry. I…uh…went to pick something up at the market for Akira's birthday."

"Well…were you with the Uzumaki kid?"

Oh crap.

Before he could think up some excuse, Akira interrupted the conversation. Whew.

"Hi Sasuke! Are you having fun?" Akira asked, smiling.

"Y-yeah, of course!" Sasuke replied nervously.

Leaning into his ear, Akira whispered, "I need some money to buy a necklace I really like at this store. What'd you say? Wanna go steal some from that old lady's purse?" Akira pointed to one of Sasuke's grandmothers.

"But that's my grandma! My dad will kill me. Literally. If you want to see how I look like in a coma, go ahead," Sasuke objected.

"Oh…I'm sorry. How 'bout that lady then?" Akira suggested, pointing to…

"Naruto's _mother_? Are you kidding me? Do you think Naruto would like to see me stealing fifty bucks from his mother's purse?"

"This just sucks. What's a girl gotta do to get money? What d'you have in the bag, Sasuke?" she asked, smirking.

"You're not supposed to know until it's time for—"

"I don't care. Just tell me."

"I got you a set of CD's from your favorite band—"

"Is it the newest one?" Akira interrupted, excited.

Sasuke nodded. "And I also got you the necklace you said you liked from the shop across the street—"

"The one with the small thingies dangling?"

"They're called diamonds, and yes. I also got you three tickets to the movies, just in case you want to go with _somebody you like _and a friend."

Akira jumped up and hugged Sasuke, surprising him. "Oh, I love you so much! I just needed the money for the movies, and now I have it!"

Sasuke smiled.

"You wanna go with me?"

"W-what?"

"You. Me. A bag of popcorn and a scary movie. Wanna go?" Akira asked, waving the tickets.

"Sure," Sasuke said excitedly.

"What about the 3rd person?"

"Um…"

"Why don't we go with Naruto? You're friends with him," Akira suggested.

"What? No, no. I was _never _friends with the idiot."

"You guys always fight and meet together."

"So?"

"It's what friends do."

"But—"

"It's either him or Sakura. You pick."

"Oh, Naruto is an _excellent _idea, Akira. I actually have no idea why I said no," Sasuke said hurriedly.

"Great. Tomorrow at six. Meet me at the movies," Akira said. With a small kiss on the cheek, she left Sasuke there, standing in a daze.

"Hi, who're you?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned around to come face-to-face with a gorgeous girl. Where had he seen this girl before? She looked quite familiar.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke replied uncertainly. "What about you?"

"I'm Akira's cousin, Himeka."

_What?_ Sasuke though. _But didn't this girl live in the cave? Why was she Akira's cousin? Why didn't Akira tell me?_

On the way home, Naruto caught up with Sasuke.

"Hey…remember our contest? You lost, so go into my house and start impersonating me, _loser_."

"Alright, alright. Just let me get home, all right?"

"Fine, I'll leave the door unlocked," Naruto said, running off in the direction of his house.

Sasuke teleported to Naruto's room after leaving a clone in his room. On the walls were pictures of Sakura that he'd drawn, which were unbelievably ugly, and even some of Ino. Sasuke felt disgusted. _Wow, this guy's even worse than Sakura when he's in love, if that's possible. _Sasuke would rather not remember all of his faces posted on the walls in Sakura's room, with hearts drawn all over it.

Since he was stuck here, Sasuke decided to explore the room. He took out a few books off the bookshelf, and tried reading them, but got too distracted. Searching the bookshelf, he found something that captured his attention.

A simple notebook with _Naruto's Private Journal _written on it.

_Wow, I've found all the gold in the world, _Sasuke thought thinking about how he was going to humiliate the blonde.

With that thought in mind, he opened the book.

**Thx for reading,**

**Izzy**


	6. Kidnapped

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure or Romance**

Chapter 6

Sasuke's POV:

_Trade your secrets with your friends and become who you are._

The first pages weren't much fun…just boring entries on what Naruto did each day. He was around 8 years old back then…just when he started at the academy. But I did find some that I thought were interesting.

_November 21__st_

_ I found a way to escape detention today with Iruka and I gave him a nosebleed from you-know-what. I should really practice that jutsu a bit more. Also, I met Sakura in the park when I was running home…and guess what? I ASKED HER OUT! To a movie. But she just punched me in the face and said I was disgusting and annoying._

Naruto actually asked Sakura out when he was 8? Wow…I didn't even know what a date _was _back then, even though Itachi would talk about it with Mom.

_ November 24th_

_ Sakura's been flirting with that idiot Uchiha so much it makes me want to throw up. I wonder how I can get Sakura's attention._

Oh, god. Did he…do that…because…?

_November 30th_

_ I finally found out how I can get her attention! Tomorrow's gonna be a real surprise!_

_ December 1st_

The words were all scrambled up and it looked like his hand was shaking badly.

_Too much attention…How'd I even end up in the hospital again? I should really ask Choji before I try one of my ideas._

He did it on purpose? Oh, I am so killing that idiot. I didn't feel like reading any more on Naruto's 'love life' with Sakura, so I flipped until his last entry, the day I'd stopped his father from punishing him for playing a joke on him.

_I will always care about him. I don't know why I feel so strongly about him, but I do. All I know is that he makes me...happy, and safe, and I'm going to always try to be there for him. _

Who was he talking about?

_Who else? _a voice said in the back of my mind.

Normal POV

Sasuke walked down the street, eager to meet Akira for our…movie. She was standing in front of her house, dressed in a flowered blouse and jeans.

"Hey! I was wondering where you were. Have you seen Naruto yet?" she asked, smiling.

"No. He should be here by now."

"Well, we can wait for him."

"But we might be late for our movie."

Akira thought about this. "I'll text him, then. I'll tell him to meet us there."

But Naruto wasn't late. In fact, he'd set out quite early for Akira's place. The only thing was…he had a stalker.

As he turned the corner, a hand covered his mouth from behind. He tried screaming for help, but all that came out were muffled cries.

"Mmph! Mmph!"

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything to you. Well, not anything much," a man dressed all in black said. Before Naruto could catch a glimpse of his face, everything went black.

**8-year-olds might not write that well…but just pretend. Sorry, I didn't have time to update yesterday and I know it's a short chapter. I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**Thx for reading,**

**Izzy**


	7. Rescued

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure or Romance**

Chapter 7

___We're friends—You laugh, I laugh__**. **____You cry, I cry__**. **__You______jump off a bridge__, I____get in my boat and save your stupid ass._

Naruto woke up to the sound of scraping metal. Opening his eyes wearily, he realized he was sitting on a couch but surprisingly, he wasn't chained or restrained in any way. Immediately, he began to look around the room for any chances of escape.

"So you've finally decided to wake up, sleeping beauty," a man said, polishing his sword. His skin was tinted blue, and his body was shark-like. Glancing at Naruto, he added, "Don't even think about escaping. You've got a ton of Akatsuki wandering around the hallways, and you think you can just run off without getting noticed?"

_Akatsuki?_ Naruto thought. _Who're they? _

"It really wasn't my idea to capture you like this, but I guess we need the nine tails."

_Why? It would destroy them, _Naruto thought again, frustrated.

"Stay here, and remember…don't think about escaping." Kisame left the room, closing the door behind him.

Naruto was panicking, searching the shelves and desks for any weapons or keys, or maybe even secret passageways. But after a few minutes, he flopped on the couch, defeated.

_Help._

He immediately felt around in his pockets for his cell phone, and found it. Opening it up, he also found a text from Akira. _Oh yeah, the movie thing,_ he thought.

_Hi Naruto. Sasuke and I are leaving for the movies. Meet us there. See you soon! –Akira_

Quickly, he was going to text, "Sasuke, Akira, I need help! A creepy blue guy's captured me in this hideout and he's talking about...Akatsuki? Something like that. Help me!" but Kisame returned with a cup of coffee when he only typed in an "S". So, to make it quick, he punched in "S.O.S" and sent it, stuffing his phone back in his pocket before Kisame noticed.

That's when he noticed that there was another man with Kisame.

"Sending notes to your little buddies for help? We won't be that easy, Naruto Uzumaki," the other man said in a threatening voice. As soon as Naruto looked into his menacing eyes, he shivered with fear. "You can call me Madara."

Akira heard her phone ring in her pocket. She was waiting with Sasuke at the entrance to the movie theater for Naruto.

"Hey, this might be from Naruto."

"Don't tell me he forgot the movie and went out to eat ten bowls of ramen," Sasuke said, tapping his foot impatiently.

"He's not that bad," Akira muttered, opening up the message.

_S.O.S. –Naruto_

"Wait, Sasuke look at this!" Akira exclaimed, a worried look in her eyes.

"I don't care about his lame excuse," Sasuke muttered, turning away.

"Don't be such a jerk. He needs our help!" Akira shouted, shoving the phone into his hands. After a glance at it, Sasuke looked up, fear in his eyes.

"I'll go find everyone I can. You meet me by the front gates to the village." With that, he took off for Shikamaru's house while Akira ran in the opposite direction.

"I-need-your-help-because-Naruto's-been-kidnapped-or-captured-or-whatever-and-I-need-to-find-him-right-now-and-bring-him-back-or-it-might-be-too-late-and-I-can't-go-find-any-adults-right-now-since-we-don't-have-time-so-come-with-me-now," Sasuke said all in one breath, so fast that Shikamaru could only catch one or two words.

"Woah, woah, what's up with you? Slow down, all right?" Shikamaru asked, rubbing his eyes. _What a bother_, he thought. _Just when I started to sleep._

"Naruto texted us that he needed help _now_ and we need to find him," Sasuke said between huffs of breath from running to Shikamaru's house.

"It's okay, he might just be messing with you, Sasuke," Shikamaru said casually. "Who knows? He is that kind of –"

"But what happens if it's real? We can't just leave him there. He's my friend, he's like a little brother to me!"

"And this is coming from somebody who used catapults to aim rotten eggs at him and beat him half to death when he played a prank on Akira?" Shikamaru asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just…please. I have a feeling something's up."

"All right, all right, but don't come banging at my door at night next time, got it?"

"I promise, now hurry! I need to get to Neji's house and Shino's and Gaara's and Choji's and –"

"I get it," Shikamaru said and took off for Neji's house.

After a few minutes, they'd arrived, knocking on his door. After a few moments, nobody answered, and Sasuke started banging hard on it, and yelling, "Open up!"

Just when his fist was about to come down, a girl opened the door and he had to react just in time or he could've punched her or worse.

"Oh…uh…hi, Hinata. Is Neji here?"

"Oh, I-I'll go c-call him."

"Thanks, Hinata," Shikamaru added, and Hinata hurried upstairs, almost running into Neji as he made his way down.

"Sasuke! What's up?"

"Naruto needs our help, come with me…us," he quickly corrected.

"But why—"

"I don't know just come," Sasuke said, then took off for Shino's house with a confused Neji and a tired Shikamaru following behind.

Shino was standing by the front door when Sasuke arrived, staring at the skies.

"Oi! Shino! Important mission! Come with us!" Shikamaru yelled, and Shino quietly followed.

When they arrived at Choji's house (after quite an amount of banging, yelling, and cursing), his father Choza opened up, looking rather irritated.

"What do you want?"

"We need to see Choji, it's urgent."

"He's sleeping," Choza said sternly.

"Please, Mr. Akimichi, it's impor—" Sasuke pleaded, but only got the door slammed in his face. That, and the words, "What kind of friends does my son have?"

Sighing, Sasuke spotted Gaara and Kankuro walking towards them.

"I heard everything you said at Shino's so I decided to follow you. Can we come along?" Gaara asked.

"Sure, we need everybody's help," Sasuke said, then. "Let's go to Kiba's and Lee's to see —"

"They're both at the market," Gaara added, and the group ran off towards the direction of the marketplace.

By the time they'd found everyone, Sasuke was pleased and met Akira by the gates.

"Shino and Kiba, can you find Naruto's scent or…just try to track him," Sasuke said in a worried voice.

"What do you think…should we do it tomorrow? These things can't wait," Pein said to Madara in his room.

"Of course, but—" Madara stopped as Kisame burst in the door. "The little brats from Konoha found the hideout."

"Damn. We don't have all our members, they're all on missions. Go with…who's the only one left?

"Deidara."

"Go with him, Kisame. I don't want them coming in, understand?"

"Yeah…" Kisame muttered, then left.

"Finally," said Sasuke, looking at the hideout. "All right, what do we do?"

"Well…I don't have much. But I don't think it would be wise to just charge in on them. These people might be dangerous."

"Wait…somebody's here," Neji said slowly. "I can sense their chakra."

"Too late for planning," a voice said from behind them. They turned to see a blonde and a large man with blue-tinted skin grinning at them.

Almost immediately, bombs were thrown at them. Most of the group dodged behind trees, and nobody was hit. Sasuke made a few hand signals to Shikamaru (he and his friends had made them up when they were small), meaning '_Leave them to attack. Let's go find Naruto with Neji'_.

Shikamaru quickly informed Shino and Neji about the plan, and left Shino to tell everybody else.The three of them ran towards the hideout, but Deidara was on their trail.

"Think you can get away that easily?" he snarled, creating more bombs to throw at them.

Shikamaru tried his Shadow Possession Jutsu on him. "Damn…I need a better shadow." He'll need to get Deidara near the forests. Sasuke nodded in understanding, and tried a fire jutsu on the blonde, forcing him to back closer to the woods.

Deidara tried another bomb, but realized that he was paralyzed. Shikamaru, standing a little off to the side, smirked.

"Gotcha. Now tie him up to that tree and we can get going. I'm not sure how long the rest of them can hold up with that blue guy," Shikamaru said. "Oh, and make sure he can't make any more of those bombs while he's tied up."

A few moments later, they left Deidara there cursing and ran towards the hideout.

"Neji, can you use your byakugan to see where Naruto is?"

After an amount of searching, Neji focused and found Naruto's cell.

"He's in a room…underground…he's not tied up but I think the room's locked," he reported.

"Not a problem," Shikamaru said. "Now how do we get in?"

"Think we can blast through the window?" Neji asked, pointing to the window below them.

"These guys aren't idiots. Once we 'blast through', they'll be up and we'd have quite a fight on our hands," Sasuke replied. "Probably not the best idea…"

"So you're thinking of barging through the front door and saying 'Hey, you wanna find kindness in your heart and let my friend go?'"

"_No_, I'm thinking that we need a distraction," Sasuke said, moving towards the front of the hideout. "And I'll make it." He took out a few bombs and winked at them. "Have fun blasting, don't worry about me."

_Boom!_

"God, did you hear that?" Pein asked, still talking with Madara.

"It must be Deidara."

Pein turned around in his seat, looking worried. When he glanced over the window, his mouth dropped open. On it were the words '_Come and find me, losers' _spray painted in red.

"And you think _Deidara_ wrote that?"

Madara got up from his seat and looked outside.

"There's nobody there."

A sudden crash could be heard from the hallway. Both men threw the door open and rushed outside nervously. Madara found a sticky note on the wall that read:

_Need a hint? Check the kitchen._

Madara crumpled the note in his hands and headed cautiously towards the kitchen, then almost screamed when she saw Konan on the floor with a wound in her head. Immediately, Pein felt for a pulse, and found it.

"She passed out," he said, getting up and looking around.

"Who's messing with us?" Madara asked. "Is it one of those brats?"

Pein noticed another sticky note with the words '_You're not making this fun' _on it written in blood. He shivered.

"All right, when I find this kid, I'm gonna kill him," he muttered, searching down the halls. He saw a glimpse of somebody's foot just as he turned a corner, and started running with Madara following behind.

Sasuke sprinted down the hallway, trying to make as little noise as possible. He'd just got a text from Shikamaru saying they'd successfully rescued Naruto (even though he was hurt badly by a beating he'd been given) and the others had beaten up the blue guy pretty bad, and he was relieved. But he still had a problem.

Sasuke hoped that Shikamaru could try and help him get out of here, but he also knew that more people might get hurt. So all he did was text back and say everything's okay.

He could hear the footsteps of his two stalkers behind him. Sasuke knew that he couldn't win this unless he found some way to get to an exit again. But little did he know that the hideout was specially designed with only secret exits and passageways for emergency use that only the members of the Akatsuki knew of. Other than those, there was only the exit at the front of the hideout, the one he'd used to enter.

His followers were smart, forcing him in the other direction, away from the front door. Sasuke ran until his legs hurt, and unfortunately, turned the corner to find a dead end.

Oh, crap.

He faced his followers, and cursed under his breath, backing until his back hit the wall. There was no escape now.

The one with dark hair continued to advance on him, while the other one stayed at the entrance to the dead end, in case he tried to escape.

"You shouldn't have messed with us, boy. And now you'll face the consequences," the dark-haired one said in a threatening voice.

Sasuke could hear his heartbeat, and feel the fear that was evident in his eyes. The man was only a few inches away now, and suddenly, a hand wrapped around Sasuke's throat, choking him.

He struggled and kicked and clawed at the hand, but because his oxygen supply was being cut off, his movements grew slower and slower. He could feel darkness inviting him…he could feel himself loosing consciousness, until a scream pierced the air.

Pein was enveloped in black flames, and Madara stared in shock. _Amaterasu? But who can use it aside from me?_ But before he could move, he let out a cry when the flames started eating his body as well.

Sasuke stared at the scene, but Madara's hand was still on his throat. The last thing he heard was a familiar voice saying "Sasuke? C'mon, stay with me" before he lost to the darkness.

**It's pretty obvious who saved him. As promised, it was a longer chapter (around 7 pages). **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Thx for reading,**

**Izzy**


	8. A Kiss

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure or Romance**

Chapter 8

Sasuke headed back to his house that night, after being denied entrance to the hospital by Tsunade. He'd been practically begging to see Naruto after Itachi rescued him from the hideout. He'd never thought he'd lose all his pride to the idiot, but he did what he did.

Itachi had insisted that he was just taking a walk outside the village, which was a rather lame excuse, but Sasuke knew otherwise. He knew that Itachi had overheard them at the party, and decided to follow him on his first…date with Akira. Suddenly Sasuke wished he'd never spilled some of his secrets to his brother.

On the way to his room, he decided to take the long way and walk across Akira's part of the mansion. Just when he was passing by Akira's room, he overheard her talking with another girl.

"…can't keep hiding you like this," Akira's voice whispered.

"I know, I know. But I can't go back," an irritated voice said back to Akira. "We've already talked about this before."

Wait…where had he heard that voice before? Oh...it was that girl at the party…what was her name? Hima? No…Himeka...yes, Himeka, Akira's 'cousin'.

"But it won't last long," Akira argued back. Sasuke could almost feel the tension in the air.

"I can't go back. I just can't stand him. Please don't make me go back," Himeka pleaded.

Akira considered this. "Did anybody find out so far?"

"Nobody, except…you know that boy at your party? The…uh…Uchiha one?" Himeka asked, trying to remember Sasuke's first name. She was worried after their conversation at the party

"Itachi? He found out?" Akira guessed, narrowing her eyes. There was no telling what Itachi would do if he found out Himeka's true identity. He'd probably tell the hokage and make her go back to where she belongs. Akira knew hiding someone from a different village in Konoha would raise problems not only for Himeka, but also for herself. Would the hokage punish her for letting Himeka stay in hiding and keeping it a secret?

"No…no…I don't think his name was that…"

"Oh, so you're talking about Sasuke?" Akira asked, and relief came over her. Sasuke wasn't one to act without asking her first, so she felt more secure and safe when it was Sasuke that knew.

"Yes, yes. Sasuke Uchiha. He looked really suspicious after I told him I was your cousin," Himeka said nervously. "I really hope I'm not getting you in trouble, y'know. Hiding a shinobi from another village could get you in serious trouble. They might even think I'm a spy."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. _Who is this girl? Why is she hiding here? Where is she from?_

"It's fine, Himeka, but I don't know how long it can last. I won't be surprised Sasuke found out, though. He got the brains of the family."

"But I thought you said Itachi graduated earlier and—"

"Well…Itachi's pretty smart when it comes to all that ninja stuff, but Sasuke has a quick mind and a good imagination, which makes him solve many problems faster than most people," Akira said. Sasuke could almost feel her smile. "You should really hear him sing…and write, and draw…he never does that anymore…only in his journals and when he feels he's safe and alone. But I just couldn't help overhearing…"

Sasuke felt his face turn red and he was just about to leave when…

"Anyway, you can't throw me back to my father again…if I go back, it'll be like I have a death wish or something." _Who was Himeka's father? _Sasuke asked himself, and a million different questions raced through his mind.

"I can tell the Hokage or something…the Third Hokage will—"

"No. He…h-he said he'll…I-I just can't, okay?" Himeka stuttered. "I can't let anyone know."

Sasuke took a step back by accident, causing the wooden floor to creak.

Oh, crap.

"Who's there?" Akira asked, rushing towards the door. Sasuke sprinted as quietly as he could back to his room.

He turned the corner just as the girls peeked out the door, staring into the darkness.

The next morning, Tsunade came in to visit Naruto. He hadn't remembered anything about last night—not the rescue or the journey back, nothing. Tsunade thought she'd leave it up to Sasuke and his friends to discuss it, since it was not her story to tell.

And sure enough, Sasuke came bright early in the morning with Akira and Himeka, hoping to see Naruto.

"He's still very tired, so don't take too long," Tsunade told them as they entered his room. "He still needs his rest."

Sasuke nodded and closed the door behind him.

Naruto sat there in bed, covered with bandages and band-aids all over him.

"Well…you're the last person I'd expect to come visit. I bet you were laughing your head off yesterday on how stupid I was to get captured by—"

"You don't know?" Akira asked, surprised. _Well, he was unconscious when Shikamaru and Neji found him, _she thought. _It's reasonable._

Sasuke, on the other hand, was hurt. After all he'd been through trying to get the idiot out of the hideout, he didn't even remember who rescued him?

"So…did Sakura rescue me?" Naruto asked, smiling, which only made Sasuke even more annoyed. _It's not his fault_, he kept on telling himself, but it never seemed to work.

"No, Sasuke did. Well, Sasuke and his friends, but he lead it," Akira replied, looking worriedly at Sasuke.

"You're saying…_you_, of all people, went to rescue me?"

"Got a problem with that?" Sasuke asked, glaring.

"Man, you should've seen his face when he came and picked us up," Kiba said, coming in with the rest of Naruto's friends.

"It was like his mom died or something. He was in such a hurry he couldn't even think straight and ran into a tree along the way! It was like he was in love with you or—" Lee laughed, but stopped when Sasuke gave him a death glare.

"_Him?_ In love with _me_?" Naruto asked, pointing at himself. "Wow, Lee, you got problems. I wouldn't be surprised if he left me to die in there."

"So…any idea who captured you?" Sasuke asked, trying to change the topic.

Naruto tried hard to remember what the blue guy had said. "Akaki? No wait, it was Akatsuki, there it is! The Akatsuki…got any idea who they are?"

"No…but I can ask Kakashi-sensei later," Sasuke replied. "He might know."

"Or Tsunade," Shikamaru said, coming in with the rest of Sasuke's friends. "Did we miss anything?"

"No…it's just that the_ idiot_ didn't even know we went to save him," Sasuke replied.

Neji rolled his eyes. "Typical."

"We'll leave you to rest, Naruto. Make sure you heal fast enough so I can hurl eggs at you again," Sasuke said. "Tsunade thinks we should leave him to rest. Let's go, guys."

"Wait…you guys can go…Sasuke, can I talk to you?" Naruto asked, beckoning Sasuke to come closer.

Sasuke came and sat on a stool next to the bed, and Naruto waited until the door slammed shut, and they were left alone.

"Whatever you're gonna say, just make it quick. 'Cause I don't have the time to—"

"Thank you."

Sasuke was stunned. This was the first time Naruto had actually said something nice to him.

Naruto felt uncomfortable with Sasuke staring at him, and started to fidget. "Y'know…for coming to save me. Thanks. I just…don't want to imagine what would've happened in that creepy hideout if you hadn't came."

And with that, he leaned forward, and kissed Sasuke lightly on the cheek, leaving the raven to blush and back away, staring wide-eyed at Naruto as if he'd suddenly grown four noses.

"They talked about getting the nine tails or something…"

Before Sasuke replied, a silver-haired man opened the door. "Hey, Naruto. Sasuke. Did I hear you mention something about the nine tails?"

Sasuke was still a little surprised about what Naruto had said, and made up an excuse to get out of the hospital.

"So can you tell me what your captors said?" Kakashi asked as Sasuke exited the room, Naruto staring after him.

Sasuke headed back towards his house after the morning with Naruto, still thinking about Naruto _kissing _him. Unconsciously, his hand went up to his cheek and touched the place where Naruto had kissed him.

On his way to his bedroom, he thought he heard silent sobbing coming from somebody's room. Following the sound, he found Itachi lying in his bed, crying quietly.

Itachi immediately stopped after he heard somebody open the door, and stared at Sasuke.

"Are you okay, aniki?"

"Yeah, of course, Sasuke."

"Then why are you—"

"It's nothing…just something happened…when I was having a meeting with the Third Hokage today."

"Oh, ok. Do you want me to get you something or—" Sasuke started, confused, but then got interrupted.

"Just remember that I'll always love you no matter what. I'll always be your brother and I'll always protect you, do you understand me, Sasuke?"

"O-of course. Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked, even more confused at Itachi's sudden outburst.

"I'm fine. Don't worry," Itachi said, and waved his hand, telling Sasuke to go.

_What's up with him?_ Sasuke thought. _Itachi's never cried before...well, I've never seen him cry before. He's always so strong that it seems impossible to get him to even show emotions._

**End of Chapter 8. Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Izzy**


	9. The Wedding

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure or Romance**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**I'm making the old Chapter 9 now Chapter 10, in case you're confused.**

**This is an idea from one of my friends. She thought that doing a wedding scene would be fun:**

Naruto sat quietly at the hospital in his room as Sasuke entered carrying a basket of fruits. He raised his eyebrow.

"My mom insisted," Sasuke replied, glancing at the basket.

"Did you hear about my aunt's wedding the day after tomorrow?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. But my dad didn't say which one. Is it the old, ugly lady?"

"No…ew. I'd do anything to get out of going to her wedding. Who'd want to know what she looks like in a dress?"

"Oh…so it's the one that would sneak money into our bags when our parents cut our allowance back when we were in the academy?"

"Yeah, that's the one," the Uchiha replied, staring out the window. "Did your dad say you can come?"

"More like he threatened." The blonde sighed.

"Who's she getting married to?" Naruto asked.

"Akuma," Sasuke replied. "The guy he's liked since 1st grade."

"Akuma Hiyoshi? The guy that lives across the street?" Naruto exclaimed. "How on Earth did your family allow that?"

"It took some…discussions—"

"Liar." Naruto knew Sasuke's family way too well.

"All right, all right, a _lot _of fights. Aunt Irina deserves this wedding, y'know, after everything she's gone through."

"Akuma is _so _lucky. Aunt Irina was pretty, just like Mikoto. No wonder they're sisters."

"So you're going on crutches?"

Naruto nodded, then frowned, wondering what Sasuke might've meant by that. "Don't try anything."

"Oh, how I love hurting disabled people."

"_Sasuke._"

"No promises." And with that, he left, leaving a worried Naruto alone.

~Before the Wedding~

Irina Uchiha had invited Sasuke, her favourite nephew, to help organize the wedding. Akuma, a strong, muscled man, sat beside Sasuke as they discussed.

"All right. So…how do we start?"

"Leave a table for all the people you actually wanted to invite, so you can chat with them." Sasuke suggested, shrugging. "I bet grandpa made you bring a ton of rich people you don't even know."

Akuma laughed. "You bet. The Uzumakis too."

"I can put Naruto next to you."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yes."

"Sasuke, I know what you're thinking, and I'm _totally _into it, but just don't take it too far. You don't want Naruto to end up with another broken leg. Fugaku won't be pleased," Irina said, smiling. _God, she's awesome, _Sasuke thought happily.

"Who's best man?" Akuma asked.

Irina winked. "It isn't obvious? Sasuke, of course. And Naruto's the second groomsman."

"Oh, that little blond idiot." Akuma laughed again. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Well…my father asked to have some kind of 'important role' in the wedding, whatever that is."

"Well…" Irina couldn't think of anything.

"I was thinking he could be the 'Patron-Sponsor'."

"And what's that?" Akuma asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I dunno. Made it up. But you could think of what he can do…like give you presents or money, organize the party, or something."

"I'll deal with it. But good idea anyway, Sasuke." Something shimmered in her eyes.

Sasuke knew this was leading nowhere good for his father.

~At the Wedding~ **(A/N: Some parts of this might not happen in a real wedding, but just go along with the story)**

Irina peeked out of the room, and stared out at the crowd that was gathering in front of her, and held hands with Akuma confidently. She smiled warmly as she saw Sasuke greeting all her guests and directing them correctly towards the assigned tables.

Without warning, Akuma leaned down to kiss her. She returned the kiss happily, and their arms wrapped around each other. After a few moments, she pulled back.

"This is going to be perfect," she whispered to Akuma.

And boy was she wrong.

Naruto stared at Irina as the young bride walked down the hall. Her simple white dress trailed behind her as she made her way towards the front, her eyes sparkling and her hair tied beautifully on her head.

She met Akuma at the front and they stood face-to-face.

~After the official ceremonies~

Fugaku stood at the front of the room, and smiled at the audience.

"I am pleased to be the…Patron-Sponsor of the wedding. Oddly, I've never heard of such a person at a wedding before," he began. Sasuke felt nervous. What would happen if his father found out he was just being played with? "But all the same, I am still honored." Sasuke let out a breath.

"As the glorious Patron-Sponsor, my duties are to open the ceremony (which I am doing now), lead the ceremony, and…present a gift to the best man, something I find rather…interesting." His eyes fell on Sasuke, who did his best to stay calm.

~After the toast to the bride and groom~

"The time has come for the bride and groom to dance!" Fugaku announced.

Irina, holding Akuma by the hand, made their way around the room, staring into each other's eyes. They started a fancy, yet stunning dance across the room, as if they'd practiced for years.

"Sasuke and Akira shall join them!" Fugaku announced. **(Akira is a bridesmaid.) **

Confidently, Sasuke took Akira's hand and they started a simpler dance across the room, but they appeared to be just as beautiful.

Naruto was extremely nervous. At first, he'd thought Sasuke would make a fool of himself, but he'd danced quite well. Now, he had to attempt a dance on crutches with Sakura, who happened to be the other bridesmaid. Oh how he was going to make a fool of himself.

It wasn't as bad as he had expected, though. They were able to keep up with the beat, but their dance was nothing compared to what Sasuke and Akira were creating.

When Naruto got close enough, Sasuke gently nudged one of his crutches, and he lost his balance. Sakura fell with him. They groaned in pain and Naruto shot Sasuke a glare. If looks could kill, Sasuke would've died ten times over.

They continued dancing, though Sakura wore an annoyed expression instead of the excited one she'd had on a few minutes ago.

Sasuke continued to make Naruto trip and fall over the next few songs, until the blonde couldn't take it anymore.

Fortunately, Fugaku announced the end of the dance, and he returned to his seat. Naruto caught Sasuke smirking at him a few times, and he mouthed the words 'I'll get you back' to him.

A few moments later, Sasuke and Akira each held one side of a cushion. On top of it was a ring. They walked slowly towards the front, where Irina and Akuma were waiting for them.

Naruto smirked at his chance. As Sasuke passed by him, he purposely stamped one of his crutches on his foot, making him trip. The cushion tipped forward and the ring flew, nowhere to be seen.

Everybody gasped. Fugaku's eyes glimmered with rage.

Sasuke's eyes shone with fear. _Oh, god. I should never mess with disabled people ever again._

~After the wedding~

Irina forgave Sasuke quite easily, knowing that somebody had tripped him. His father, though, wasn't as easy on him.

The second he stepped foot into the house, he was dragged by his hair up into his father's study and he was beaten non-stop until the next morning. Itachi had called the ambulance, and here he was.

In the same room as Naruto, lying in another bed beside him. Naruto, on the other hand, was completely fine. He was told that he'd be out of the hospital in a few days. So Naruto busied himself with laughing and humiliating Sasuke, who, for the first time in his life, had nothing to say back.

**Well, here's the…new 9****th**** chapter. Hope you enjoyed and review! **

**The Patron-Sponsor part is from Ranger's Apprentice :)**

**Thx for reading,**

**Izzy **


	10. Three Months After

**Lost Without You**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto's fathers are the best defense lawyers in town. They, naturally, are enemies and they love fighting battles with one another. What happens when Naruto takes a walk at night?**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Friendship, maybe some Adventure or Romance**

**Sorry for the late update! **

**Chapter 10**

~Three Months Later (Naruto's healed by now)~

The 3rd Hokage sat in his office, thinking. He's just received a letter from the Kazekage explaining how his daughter had suddenly disappeared. The Kazekage had asked him to search the Leaf Village's villagers, and he'd planned on sending a jonin to do the trick.

A knock interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in."

Kakashi entered casually. "You called me?"

"Yes. There's…been a mysterious disappearance in Sunagakure. The Kazekage's daughter has gone missing, and they want us to search for any foreign or unknown villagers the Leaf."

"Well, I'm up to the job."

"Thank you, Kakashi."

"No prob," Kakashi said, then disappeared in a poof of smoke.

~At a bridge somewhere in Konoha~

"God, where _is _Kakashi-sensei? He was supposed to be here _four _hours ago!" Sakura cried out in frustration.

Naruto stomped in anger. "And Sasuke-teme isn't here too! If he's gonna turn out to be a mini Kakashi, I swear I'll—"

"You won't be able to even touch me if you tried, idiot," Sasuke's voice said from behind Naruto. Naruto whipped around to come face-to-face with Sasuke, who was walking towards them.

"Why are you late?"

"I figured Kakashi would be, so why waste time?"

Before Naruto could think up some smart reply, a poof was heard and Kakashi appeared in front of them.

"That's very smart, Sasuke, but I didn't forget our meeting time. I just saw a black cat cross my road and—"

"SHUT UP! We ALL know you made us wait here from 5 am ON PURPOSE!"

"Y'know, if you're gonna make up reasons, at least have some creativity," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, I got a mission from the Hokage this morning, so see ya!" And with that, he was off, leaving Sakura and Naruto staring at the spot where he'd been standing five seconds ago with their mouths open in surprise.

"I told you. You could've just came later, y'know. It's called common sense," Sasuke said, walking away, smirking. Naruto raced after him, furious, while Sakura raced on after Naruto, hoping to ask Sasuke out on a date when she had the chance.

"And what's THAT supposed to mean?!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, who continued walking.

"That you lost your brain this morning in some dream about you and Sakura getting married," Sasuke said simply, enjoying messing around with the blonde.

"You've never even had one since you were born!" Naruto yelled back.

"I don't even need to have a brain to know things that you won't ever understand," Sasuke snapped back. "Nobody does."  
Naruto didn't want to give up, but he heard his stomach grumbling.

"All right, whatever. But since I lost and you're the winner, you have to treat me to a lunch at Ichiraku's!"

Sasuke sighed. "And this is exactly what I mean," he mumbled as Naruto pulled him down the streets toward the restaurant.

~At Ichiraku's~

Naruto and Sasuke ran into a few friends along the way—Neji and Gaara.

"Hey guys! Wanna eat lunch with us? Sasuke-teme can pay for us all! He's treating me to ramen at Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed.

When Gaara and Neji stared at Sasuke, confused, Sasuke quickly gave them a look that said _"Do you really think it was my idea?"_

Smiling, Neji and Gaara agreed and followed them into the shop.

"Aah, Naruto!" Teuchi (the storeowner) exclaimed as they came in.

"The usual," Naruto ordered, then sat down with Sasuke beside him. Gaara and Neji sat beside Sasuke.

After they'd all ordered, the four genin started eating in silence.

"So…did you hear from the girls?" Neji asked, breaking the silence. Sasuke stared at him, frowning.

"About what?"

"You mean _you_ don't know? You, of all people Sakura could have told?" Gaara asked in disbelief. He stopped eating a stared at Sasuke.

"Do you think I even listen to half the things Sakura gossips about?" Sasuke asked, raising his eyebrow.

Gaara shrugged. "You've got a point. Anyway, Gaara and I are dating."

"OMG, YOU'RE GAY?!" Naruto screamed, which made the other three cover their ears.

"Uh…yeah," Sasuke replied, wincing.

"YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" Naruto screamed again.

"Woah, woah, what's going on in here?" came Ino's voice. She shoved Neji to the side and sat next to Sasuke.

"GAARA AND NEJI ARE—"

"Shut up, Naruto, I already know," Ino said, annoyed. She then smiled and started touching Sasuke's raven locks. It took all of his strength not to move away.

"I know, let's play Truth or Dare!" Ino said.

Sasuke sighed. _I bet she's gonna dare me to kiss her or ask me about my biggest crush_, Sasuke thought.

"Sure. I'll go first!" Naruto, of course, was always enthusiastic. "I choose…Sasuke-teme."

Sasuke groaned. "Truth."

"Are you gay?" Naruto asked immediately, as if he'd thought about it all his life. Sasuke blushed.

He didn't want anyone to know he was actually bisexual. At first he thought he was normal when he fell in love with Akira…but then he started feeling something for…oh, how he hated to admit this…Naruto.

He knew he really shouldn't lie to his best friends, but his pride always won the battle.

"No," he said, trying to keep his voice honest.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it. No," Sasuke said sternly. Naruto smirked. "If you say so."

Sasuke glared at him. "My turn. Naruto."

"Truth. Duh. Who knows what you'd make me do if I even tried saying 'Dare'. I wish I'd never told you all my fears."

"Are _you _gay?" Sasuke asked, getting back at Naruto.

Surprisingly, Naruto just shrugged, turning red. "I'm both. I like Sakura…but I also like…I'm both, okay?" Naruto blushed even deeper when he almost said Sasuke's name. He couldn't admit to _anyone_ he loved the little raven.

Sasuke was surprised. Stupid pride. Naruto was being honest with him, but he just couldn't allow himself be honest back.

"My turn," Ino said. "Sasuke-kun."

"Why can't you choose somebody else for a change?" Sasuke muttered. "Truth."

"Who's your biggest crush?" _Wow, I know Ino better than her mom does now, _Sasuke thought after hearing the question he'd predicted.

"Akira Uchiha."

"You love your own cousin? Not ME?" Ino asked, in surprise, doing a girly surprise look.

"It's not that much of a surprise. Akira loves –MMPH!" Naruto covered Neji's mouth before he could continue. Naruto shot him a 'It's supposed to be secret, moron' look, and Neji shut up.

"Akira loves who?"

"Uh…nobody…Neji meant to say she loves…uh…bacon, hehe," Naruto said quickly, faking a laugh.

"Oh, yeah, she does," Sasuke agreed. "She told me." Naruto let out a breath. Whew. He wanted Akira and Sasuke's love for each other to be a surprise on Sasuke's birthday.

"My turn," Neji said. "Gaara."

"Dare. I'm not letting any of my secrets go."

"Go tell Temari…"

~Later that night~

It was 11:00 pm already when Sasuke started to head home. The four friends had an exciting day going around town and laughing at jokes and just hanging out.

Naruto had headed back to his house, and Sasuke started towards his own. But just as he turned the corner, he heard a scream, and the first person he saw was his aunt, lying on the floor with blood around her. Dead.

**Hope you liked it and review!**

**Thx for reading,**

**Izzy**


End file.
